Drabbles
by MandyXD
Summary: Pequenas histórias de 100 a 200 palavras. Vários gêneros e vários ships.
1. RED STEAM

Breathe

**Nome:** RED STEAM  
**Autora:** Mandy  
**Ship: **Snape & Lily (ou Ginny, nem sei)  
**Observação:** Double-Drabble

A observo enquanto acende o fogo sob o caldeirão. Assim como o acende sob minha pele. Ela corta as algas segurando firme o cabo da faca, enquanto tenta incessantemente por os cabelos ruivos atrás da orelha. Os dentes brancos mordem a boca pálida. Observa apreensivamente, por detrás dos longos cílios, a poção ferver. Sua respiração pesada empurra o vapor vermelho para longe. Perco-me por entre suas sardas enquanto penso numa garota tão parecida com esta.

O tempo, que nunca parece passar, me leva depressa aos meus bons momentos. Quando eu podia ver minha outra ruiva preparar com o mesmo afinco suas poções. Lembro-me de seu rosto concentrado mexendo com leveza o conteúdo e da alegria que sentia ao ver minhas duas paixões – poções e Lily – juntas.

Ginny sorri através do vapor de sua poção e logo depois volta cozinhá-la. A observo juntando os ingredientes com uma coisa apertando minha garganta. Não é alegria, sei que jamais voltarei a tê-la. Mas ter Ginny, tão Lily quanto a própria, me consola. Sei que soa doentio, mas as duas me parecem tão iguais e tão primorosas, que é impossível distingui-las. Só por essa tarde tenho Lily sob meus olhos. E isso já basta.


	2. DESCULPAS A MIM MESMA

Autor: Mandy XD

**Nome: **Desculpas a mim mesma, a história de uma estrela apagada

**Autor****: **Mandy XD

**Personagem: **Mérope Gaunt

**Observação: **Double-drabble

Quando encontrei o papel amarelo rodopiando na rua, não pensei que tornaria-se um dos textos mais bonitos que já li. Não por seguir as normais gramaticais ou por usar de palavras rebuscadas. Mas sim por tamanho sentimento de redenção, por uma grande dor e por uma imensa emoção.

Apesar de bem guardada numa gaveta, trago na memória um dos pedaços da carta, por que nunca poderia esquecê-lo.

"_...e peço desculpas a mim. Por ter piedade de minha condição ao invés de tentar mudá-la. Por enganar-me quando achei estar enganando Tom. E por me culpar pela sua infelicidade. Perdão por destruir minha vida quando eu deveria ser a única interessada. Me desculpe por me pôr sempre em segundo plano. Ninguém foi mais cruel comigo mesma do que eu._

_Mérope Gaunt, 31 de dezembro de 1926"_

Há uma lenda grega que diz que Mérope, uma das sete filhas de Atlas e de Plêione, foi a única a se casar com um mortal. Mérope também foi posta na constelação de Plêiades, mas foi apagada por ter se casado com Sísifo.

Sempre olho para o céu à procura de Mérope, a estrela apagada. Não acho que ela ainda precise de ajuda. Mas provavelmente merecia brilhar também.

**N/A**: Sisifodeu! HAHAHAHAHA

¬¬"

se mata


	3. WHITE WENDDING

iNão há nada justo nesse mundo

**Título:** WHITE WENDDING  
**Autor:** Amanda da Silva Sauro  
**Ship:** Rodolphus & Bellatrix  
**Observações: **Não ficou do jeito que eu queria. E está participando também do Projeto Ficwriters estações com o tema: 01. Outono. E a música não faz parte da drabble.

_Não há nada justo nesse mundo_

_Não há nada seguro nesse mundo_

_E não há nada certo nesse mundo_

_E não há nada puro nesse mundo_

_E se sobrou algo nesse mundo_

_Comece de novo_

_Vamos_

_É um belo dia para um casamento tradicional_

_É um belo dia para começar de novo_

(Billy Idol - White Wendding)

Bellatrix era toda seda, cetim e renda. Seu vestido alvo e casto parecia doce, logo, contrastava com sua ácida personalidade. Ela toda parecia imaculada, e contrastava veementemente com toda a paisagem. Rodolphus sorriu ao ver a noiva tão diferente. Em suas mãos, lírios recém colhidos morriam aos poucos. Folhas, essas já sem vida, eram trituradas sob o olhar e os pés de Bellatrix. Por que afinal ela decidira casar-se no outono?

Olhos quentes nos úmidos. Mão fria na trêmula. Beijo na pele vazia. Ouro nos dedos. Uma promessa, não de eterno amor, porque esse sequer existia, mas de lealdade ao novo sobrenome.


	4. UM ALGO MAIS INEXPLICÁVEL

Precisava ver-se livre dela

**Nome:** UM ALGO MAIS INEXPLICÁVEL  
**Autora:** Mandy  
**Ship: **Draco Malfoy & Ginny Potter   
**Observação:** 104 palavras

Precisava ver-se livre dela. O mais rápido possível. Sinceramente, precisava livrar-se das duas. De Ginevra e da culpa. A culpa não era tão grande assim, mas Ginevra era.

No começo, era só a desculpa de que ele finalmente vencera Potter em algo.

Mas a verdade é que a vontade de ter Ginevra que ainda os une. E não é só sexo. São as palavras depois, os beijos antes e as mudas declarações durante. São as trocas de olhares enquanto embarcam as crianças, é a triste falta do seu cheiro quando ela some e não uma desculpa para ferir Potter.

Era um algo mais inexplicável.


	5. COMO GRAVAR SORRISOS?

Nome: COMO GRAVAR SORRISOS

**Nome:** COMO GRAVAR SORRISOS?  
**Autora:** Mandie  
**Ship: **Draco & Luna  
**Observação:** A Drabble and a half.

_**Na bôca em vez de um beijo  
Um chiclete de menta  
E a sombra do sorriso  
Que eu deixei...**_

_Depois de me beijar, ela jogou os braços em torno do um pescoço, olhando curiosamente para minha boca.  
"Que foi? Por um acaso estou com esse seu batom rosa berrante na boca."  
"Por que você está sorrindo?" perguntou docemente. E não era o tom que a maioria das pessoas faziam essa pergunta para mim. Por que pra ela não era tão estranho assim eu sorrir. Mas __aquele__ era diferente.  
"Você quem gravou" respondi, repuxando um pouco mais os músculos da boca.  
"Eu? Como?"  
"Assim" falei beijando-lhe com força novamente. Bem apertada, até suas costas se gravarem em minhas mãos, seu longo cabelo louro no meu pescoço e seu sorriso prender-se eternamente em meus lábios._

Levo a mão à boca mais uma vez. Incessantemente, até eles incharem. Ou até o sorriso vir à tona novamente. Só mais uma vez.  
Mas não.  
Como todo o resto minha boca está vazia.


	6. LUTO

LUTO

**Nome:** LUTO  
**Autora:** Joana d'Arc  
**Ship: **Sirius & Remus  
**Observação:** Double-Drabble

Vestido com minhas roupas ele se tocava. O quarto cheirava mal, devia ter feito isso durante a semana inteira. Cheirava a dor. Seus olhos eram tão vazios, que por um momento cheguei a me ressentir.

Seu membro era carne viva, mas ele mantinha o ritmo, sem demonstrar sequer prazer. Os machucados não deviam doer, por que seus olhos focavam a parede quase tão branca quanto ele, mas as mãos não paravam de subir e descer.

Lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos quando tocou sua própria glande. O cabelo despenteado, os machucados na pele e principalmente os olhos inertes mostravam claramente que aquela era a pior lua cheia da vida dele. O deslizar dos dedos ásperos em sua carne arranhava os ouvidos.

Por que só agora eu faço tanta falta? Será que ainda havia esperança sabendo que pelo menos eu estava guardado em Azkaban? É um grande egoísmo chorar só depois da morte.

Cadencialmente ele continuou seu triste e sensual martírio. Uma macabra celebração ao luto. Uma homenagem póstuma. Adequada a mim. Digna de piedade. Com um golpe fatal, Remus Lupin deslizou na cabeceira da cama e ejaculou no lençol sujo. Lágrimas e gozo derramados pesarosamente para mim. Agora sim, completamente vazio.

**Set list**

- _Silverchair_ – The Great view

- _Silverchair_ – Miss you

- _Silverchair _- Tomorrow

- _Silverchair_ – Suicidal Dream

**N/A: **1° Lugar do mês de junho, com o tema VAZIO do Projeto Drabbles do Grimmauld Place.


	7. TODOS OS TEMPOS RUINS

**Título:** Todos os tempos ruins  
**Autor:** Mandy  
**Ship:** Drarry  
**Observação:** 209 palavras

A água caía do céu feito lágrimas. Harry enxugou o rosto depois de sentir uma gota salgada tocar sua língua. Decidiu-se. Iria fazer com tempo bom ou ruim. Tempo bom... Mesmo ensolarado aquele dia não poderia piorar.

~.~

Molhava os sapatos nas poças, imaginando o que Draco diria. Draco... Era incrível como cada detalhe de sua vida remetia a ele.

Entrou no bar trouxa e o localizou de longe. Seu cabelo louro estava molhado e grudado na cabeça. Passava o dedo na borda do copo, entediado.

Harry sentou-se em sua frente e pegou-lhe as mãos, como de costume.

- Que chuva... – disse, sem saber como começar.

- Só idiotas falam sobre o tempo – retrucou Draco. Um sorriso iluminava seus olhos.

- O que?

- Quem não tem nada a dizer faz comentários vazios sobre o tempo.

- Bem... eu... Engraçado você comentar sobre tempo. – Harry engoliu em seco. - Acho que... nós deveríamos dar... um tempo. Ginny e eu vamos nos casar.

Draco permaneceu impassível. Harry queria vê-lo chorar e implorar.

- Bem, nós sabíamos que aconteceria, cedo ou tarde. Era uma questão de tempo, certo? – disse controlado levantando-se.

Harry apenas observou Draco e seus olhos úmidos saírem por aquela porta pela última vez. O céu continuava a chorar.


	8. O SR CORAÇÃO PROTESTA

**Título:** O SR. CORAÇÃO PROTESTA  
**Autor:** Dã!  
**Personagem:** O ilustre e bem humorado coração de Remus Lupin (Remus/Tonks)  
**Observação:** DD, 210 fucking words, man!

Era sempre assim, logo que Tonks virava a esquina, Remus me acusava: _"Seu coração velho, você não agüenta mais essas estripulias!"_ dizia, como se eu fosse o culpado de todo esse amor jovem e inconseqüente que sentia.  
Eu sei, é trabalho do Cérebro definir o que é ou não imprudente. Mas se Remus se apaixonou, a culpa é toda desse cara lá de cima, e eu não estou falando do Grandão que criou o universo e todas as coisas, mas do pequenininho que fica aqui no alto dos um metro e oitenta.  
Foi ele quem liberou Dopamina e Noradrenalina, esses neurotransmissorezinhos travessos. É ele quem esquece que existe uma coisa chamada razão e deixa todo o trabalho para mim.  
Por que, quem vocês acham que bombeia todo o sangue borbulhante direto para as Bochechas quando a tal Tonks aparece? Quem precisa dobrar o ritmo dos batimentos para dar conta do recado? Já não basta ser o distribuidor de todo o oxigênio e nutrientes? (Aliais, quando ele fica sem ar perto dela, quem se vira com o ar que sobra?) Já não basta ter que agüentar sempre o mesmo tom de vermelho? (Tudo aqui é tão sanguinolento que eu acabo enjoando).  
Ah, e velho é a senhora sua mãe, Remus Lupin!


End file.
